Laughter
by Paradoxxia
Summary: This will be a collection of my RemusSirius drabbles.  Enjoy.
1. Laughter

DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter world, or related characters, or blah blah blah. WOO! HELLO! THIS CONTAINS MALE-MALE LOVE! If that offends you, then don't read it.

----------  
Laughter echoes back across the wind, carrying with it hints of promises. And, like a dog after its master, Sirius obeys.

A smile graces the features of the face he knows so well, and the very sight makes his own face light up.

Brought back to his senses, courtesy of a freezing cold snowball, he blinks and shakes his tangled black hair. Mischief in his eyes, mirroring those of his target, he bends to scoop snow.

A yell as an explosion of snow meets warmed brown eyes, and as time passes, both boys have their fair share.

Red noses, bright eyes and a slightly drunken swagger are gained in the course of the hour, as the boys giggle helplessly.

They head back to the castle close together; too close; as excuses are murmured about the cold. Neither boy takes the time to say that the real reason lies in how their hearts are skipping.

The embarrassed silence seems to frost between them, as the snow continues to fall unheeded. With a sudden and awkward movement, Sirius reaches and grasps Remus' fingers, shocked by his own courage.

The awkwardness melts as the hands twine together; warming each other and setting a strange sort of fire alight in the boys' stomachs.

A glance and a shy smile are exchanged, before Sirius ruins the sweetness with a wink. A raised eyebrow from Remus is followed by an excellent shot, causing Sirius to inhale another mouthful of snow.

Remus pulls his hand away, trailing his fingers and laughing once more, running to the castle. Sirius anticipates the chase and sets off, but frozen legs are hard to run on.

Remus waits by the door, where Sirius eventually staggers up to him and grasps his shoulders, out of breath. Neither boys have forgotten the hands entwining, nor what it meant. So, with an uncanny boldness, Remus leans forward and steals the first of many kisses from his best friend.

Another smirk later, and Remus is gone, the heavy oak door of the castle falling slowly closed. Sirius finds himself grinning and starts off on another chase.


	2. Working

DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Harry Potter world, or related characters, or blah blah blah. WOO! HELLO! THIS CONTAINS MALE-MALE LOVE! If that offends you, then don't read it.

----------

Stained paper litters the floor, screwed into balls and thrown randomly. The fire crackles sadly in the grate, taking in its dying breaths. The room is deserted, save for four.

The laughing girl, fiery temper to match her hair. Her eyes are burning with a fierce passion as she smiles up at the other on the sofa.

The lean, dark- haired boy, his arm draped casually around the girl's seat. He ruffles his hair; a practiced movement. Hazel eyes show an easy-going outlook.

A fatigued figure, spread out on a chair. Black hair falls over his neck and face, his eyes closed lazily.

The one at work, scratching with his quill. Correcting, altering, improving work that already betters that of any other.

James leans forward and whispers something to the Lily; pink tinges her cheeks and she smiles shyly. A moment later, they are out of the room, his arm round her waist, her head on his shoulder.

A frustrated sigh echoes around the room from Remus as he crosses out another sentence. The noise rouses Sirius, who drags himself over to the table. _Come to beds_ are dismissed without a second thought.

A few quiet exchanges are spoken; Remus is refusing all requests. With an expressive eye-roll, Sirius decides to do something. With an unpracticed grace, he swoops down and plants his lips on to his friend's.

A hand cups the side of the face, the other clutched tightly around his wand. He raises it slowly; inconspicuously. Remus lets out a sigh as he feels it on his temple.

Sirius pulls back regretfully and mutters an incantation. Remus' head nods forwards, the soft brown eyes close. Sirius knows he'll be angry- but his essay is brilliant anyway, and he needs sleep.

He can't resist moving closer and stealing one more kiss from those wonderful, forbidden lips. He gathers the shabby boy in his arms and starts up the stairway, just missing the small smile on Remus' face.


End file.
